you are my love, my heart and my fate
by foreverlostinfanfic
Summary: hermiones is the only surviver after the battle at hogwarts. she goes to forks and enrolls in highschool. there she meets the cullens and the quilite pack. she finds out she is a wolfs imprint. what will happen when she finds out their secrets? what happens when they find out hers? and what happens when someone who hermione thought was dead shows up? will everyone end up happy?


Summary: hermione is the only person left alive after the war. England holds to much pain and memories for her. So she moves to forks washington. ( in this story Cullens and the wolf pack except sam go to the same school). She enrolls in forks high school there she meets the Cullens and the wolf pack. Little did she know that she was a wolfs imprint. What happens when she finds out all their secrets? What happens when they find out hers? And what happens when someone very special who hermione thought was dead shows up? Will everyone live happily ever after?( hermione is 16 and seth is 17 everyone else same ages)

Chapter one: goodbye and visions

hermione's p.o.v

I was in my bed tossing and turning because I was in the middle of a nightmare. I let out an ear piercing scream then I woke up. I kept breathing heavily. I hated having nightmares. The nightmares were memories of the battle at hogwarts. The battle that left me broken, empty, and scarred. The battle that took everything I held dear. It took away my best friends harry and ron, it took away my brothers. They meant everything to me and the war just ripped them away. I still remember witnessing their deaths. It was only 1 week ago. I still could not erase the memory of the life draining out of both their eyes. I still remember getting torchered and raped at malfoy manor. It was terrible every part of that war left me broken and shattered. I was the only surviver yet every day I wish I had died so I could be by my best friends and family's side. But no life had to be to cruel to me. It had to take away my soul my heart. I may not be dead but i'm not alive either. I got up and out of bed. I was at the burrow even though it was empty. 'I am tired of being in england. To much pain. To many memories' I thought. Thats when I decided to leave. I packed my stuff and headed down stairs. I wanted to start new. Someplace where no one knew mt name or what I had been through. I went into the living room after getting dressed into a black tang top and jeans with black boots. My brown curls cascated down my back all the way down to my waist. Mt charamel eyes shone with pain and loss. I saw on the coffe table a little panflet. I opened it and saw the perfect place to go, forks washington. I memorized the picture and said goodbye to my old home. Then I apparated to my destination. I bought a nice house and enrolled in the highschool. I wanted to be normal. I wanted to forget. So I laid down in my new bed and went to sleep knowing towmorrow would be different.

Cullens house -

the cullen family were all in the living room including bella. We had just made peace with the quiliete tribe a couple of weeks before. All of a sudden alice cullen dropped the vase she was holding. Her mate jasper rushed to her side the whole family knew she was having a vision of the future. When alice snapped out of it rosalie was the first to ask.

''what did you see alice?''rose asked.

''I saw a girl with brown hair and charamel eyes. It seems the pack is ivolved somehow. I think one of the pack is going to imprint on her. Towmorrow at school. But there was something different about her.'' alice said. Edward called the pack over. They were there in less then five minutes.

''what is it?'' sam the pack leader asked. Alice then went on to explain everything to the pack.

''but alice you don't ever have any visions of the pack? Paul said .

''thats why I said there is something different about this girl.''alice answered.

''alice did you get her name?'' asked esme.

''yes her name is hermione granger.'' alice said. That's when carlisle gasped.

''what is it carlisle?'' emmet asked.

'' I know her. But thats impossible it can't be the same girl.'' carlisle said rushing around the house looking for something. When he finally pulled out something that looked like a newspaperbut the pictures were moving. The name on it was the daily prophet.

'' what do you mean carlisle?"esme asked. Carlisle showed the paper to alice.

'' is this the girl in your vision alice?" carlise asked pointing at a girl who was in the middle of a red headed boy and a raven haired boy with a scar on his forhead.

''yes. Thats her.'' alice said.

''carlisle how do you know her?''rosalie asked. Finally carlisle sighed and went on to tell the tale of harry potter and the wizarding world. He finally got to the part about the war and if vampires could cry they all would be. He told of harry potter and evryone elses deaths in the war. Then he told of hermione grangers survival. He also told of what happened to hermione. Everyone was so sad by the end of the tale there was complete silence.

''so your saying that one of the wolfs are going to imprint on a witch who is the only surviver of a magical war?'' asked emmet finally breaking the silence.

''thats exactly what i'm saying'' carlisle answered.

''COOL!'' emmet yelled. Everyone glared at him.

''the poor girl having to go through all of that"rosalie said surprising everyone in the room. Usaully rosalie was a cruel heartless bitch. But everyone is the house knew that she would take an instant connection with this girl because they went through similar pain.

'' so how are we going to meet her?" jasper asked. Jasper would also have a connection with the girl because they have both been in wars.

'' at school towmorrow.'' alice answered. With that the wolf pack lect and the night went on as planned.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I am trying to get up the next chapter for ''pain,prophecy,and love'' so be patient. Look for the next chapter soon. :) - forever lost**


End file.
